


Some random story about Nox

by ObNOXious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crush at First Sight, Dragons, F/F, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObNOXious/pseuds/ObNOXious
Summary: exactly what the title says





	Some random story about Nox

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a warning it's probably terrible I wrote this during a 9 hour car ride and finished it that same night

I woke up under a tree in the worst sleeping position ever something that wasn’t weird at all. I usually sleep under trees, occanaly in Jac’s cabin if it’s snowy, raining or just very cold. I don’t know where I am exactly but I have some ideas about how I got here. Last night was a busy night for my job as a reaper and it’s more exhausting than you think. Many people die each minute meaning more souls to guided. Even though there are hundreds or thousands of us it get too much. To add on to that gulding a soul is a long process. We have to help the person get over the fact they’re dead, then they have to decide if they want to wander, be reborn, haunt someone as a ghost or very rarely become a reaper. This can take what feels likes hours and can get repetitive. I helped at least 50 souls yesterday. I probably fell asleep on the way to guide another. I don’t really remember. It feels like there was a fog that wraps around my mind when I tried to think. I got up and stretched. My stiff and sore muscles felt a little better. I looked around to see if I was someplace familiar. I didn’t recognize anything but I saw a cool weeping willow in between the trees around me. I walked towards it and right as I exited the mini forest I was met with the most amazing pond I’ve ever seen. It was surrounded by various trees, one was red whitch was cool. The reflection the water created looked like it was right out of a painting. At the end of the pond where it narrowed to form a river was a bridge decorated with purple flowers. I layed down in the soft grass,closed my eyes and moved my tail so it would be in the cool water. It was perfect. Distant footsteps ruined the moment. I opened one eye. A figure that was definitely not human was walking across the bridge. From what I could tell they had a long body, and they had one feathered wing and one one bat like wing. They saw me and flew towrds me.  
They landed. No. She landed, the most perfect dragon I’ve ever seen. She was covered with patches of white and gray/brown spots. Her horns were antlers that curled towards her head. Two chain necklaces and a leather one with beads were wrapped around her neck. She had an eating like the feather necklace on her ear. A jar filled with fireflies was on her tail,her tail the only thing keeping it in place. She had two blue gems in her arms which were dull compared to her eyes. They were blue and in my opinion were prettier than any gem. She was weird but in the most perfect way. I looked like an idiot standing there gaping at her in my black cloak and skull like mask.When she saw me she smiled. It made my heart do a flip. It was so cute. 

“ Hi!” She said in the sweetest voice ever.

“ Hi.” I gave her an awkward wave

“I’m Amephist.” 

“Nox.”

“ Cool name.” I felt so warm inside. 

I saw a blue glow in the corner of my eye. I was blushing. Before I became a reaper when I blushed it was hidden because of my fur but now when I blush it’s fully visible. 

“Thank you.”

 

“No problem. You’re a reaper right?” 

“yeah.” 

“That’s cool! I’d rather be a reaper than anything.”

“No you don’t it’s tiring and chaotic. That’s how I got here. I fell asleep on the way to guide a soul. ”

Amethyst nodded “ yeah you’re right. Sounds horrible.”

“ So is this this your pond?”

“ Yeah! I have an old cottage around here too.”

 

“It’s pretty. Just like you.” I accidentally blurted the last part

 

Amethyst gave me a smile. “Thank you.”

For the next while we talked about everything. I could imagine a future with her, and the more we talked the more I longed for a future with her. Knowing my luck she’s straight or not into me. It ended when bells started to echo in the distance

 

“I got to go,” Amethyst looked sadly at the ground,”It was nice meeting you Nox.”

 

“Nice meeting you too.”

 

“ Feel free to come back anytime.”

 

“Okay.” I definitely will

 

She gave me one last look with her perfect eyes and leaped up in the air and flew away. The farther she was the more empty I felt. I have been too busy being a reaper and hiding it from almost everyone to really date any one maybe that will change with her.


End file.
